


Kageyama Tobio's Not So Imaginary Relationship

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Oh!” Tobio’s grandmother says. “The way you talked about him I thought your fiancé was taller than that.”That’s because he had been, when Tobio had first invented him to get his family off his damn back. He had most definitely not claimed to be dating Hinata six years ago when he started dodging his family and acting like his relationship was going great whenever they asked him about it via text. Since then Hinata has become his fake boyfriend, now fiancé, through a series of horrible events like becoming Tobio’s best friend and having Tobio fall in ridiculously love with him.





	Kageyama Tobio's Not So Imaginary Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164204075702/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "fake relationship au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“He’s my fiancé,” Tobio says and he relishes in saying it. Hinata turns a little pink but doesn’t deny it because they both agreed to this. Tobio is going to milk it as long as it lasts.

“Oh!” Tobio’s grandmother says. “The way you talked about him I thought your fiancé was taller than that.”

That’s because he had been, when Tobio had first invented him to get his family off his damn back. He had most definitely not claimed to be dating Hinata six years ago when he started dodging his family and acting like his relationship was going great whenever they asked him about it via text. Since then Hinata has become his fake boyfriend, now fiancé, through a series of horrible events like becoming Tobio’s best friend and having Tobio fall in ridiculously love with him. “I’m hanging out with my fictional nameless boyfriend” became “I’m hanging out with Hinata” and Tobio didn’t really think of the consequences when he panicked and told his mother that Hinata had proposed to him a few months ago like an idiot when she expressed concern that his relationship wasn’t going anywhere.

Now Tobio was stuck in a pretend relationship with his roommate and best friend who he has secretly been in love with for over three years.

“I’ve been told I have a really big presence,” Hinata tells Tobio’s grandmother with one of his disarming smiles. It’s so beautifully blinding that Tobio’s grandmother takes it at face value.

“I can see that, dear.” She looks to Tobio. “You did so well for yourself. Why didn’t you introduce him to us sooner?”

“You know that Tobio is just shy and grumpy.” Hinata laughs. Tobio nearly jumps at the use of his first name but just barely manages not to. They had agreed to use each other’s first names during this entire thing. After all, calling your fiancé who you’ve been in a relationship with for six years by their last name is kinda weird. 

“Plus,” Hinata says, because he just keeps talking forever if someone doesn't stop him, “I think he mostly just wanted me all to himself.”

Tobio feels a little bad about how true that is. Hinata will never know, Tobio swears it, but it’s still nice to pretend just for this weekend that he loves Tobio back.

He stares down at Hinata and Hinata looks up to meet his eyes. When they make eye contact Hinata smiles one of his sunshine smiles and Tobio’s chest goes a little tight.

“Shouyou,” Tobio says just to watch Hinata’s face pink up again, “we should go get some food.”

Hinata immediately gets excited like he’s never eaten before in his life. “Oh yeah, you never said if there would be food at this thing.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Of course there’s food, dumbass.” Hinata pouts up at him at the insult that has become Tobio’s nickname for his best friend.

“You’re so mean to me, Kageyama,” Hinata says, obviously forgetting about their agreement to use each other’s first names.

Tobio glances at his grandmother, scared that she noticed the slip, but she’s watching them with this odd smile on her face. It’s the one she uses when something reminds her of his dead grandfather but Tobio can’t think of anything that they’ve done that would bring him to mind.

He’s distracted again by Hinata actually grabbing his hand and tugging him away. “Come on, Tobio, I want food.”

“Slow down,” Tobio complains, bowing quickly to his grandmother. “Excuse us.”

She waves him off with that sad smile still in place and Tobio lets the guy he really doesn’t understand how he’s in love with pull him away.


End file.
